


Destiny Roulette

by aquaseekerofdarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kind of dark, Two Shot, blood warning, gun warning, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaseekerofdarkness/pseuds/aquaseekerofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and slightly twisted Kingdom Hearts one shot.<br/>Sora finds himself in a dark room and a mysterious boy standing in front of him. The boy tells him they are going to play a little game.<br/>A table with two guns on it appears.<br/>This will not end well...</p>
<p>(This has a very strong pg-13 rating. If you are not comfortable with blood or guns, don't read. Also, if you haven't played Birth by Sleep, you will get spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Ending?

Sora opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. Staring at the walls, he noticed darkness was flouting about the room. He wanted to make his keyblade appear but the sword wouldn’t materialize.

“Funny thing really, one being able to summon the keyblade in one’s heart, unless they are in the darkest corner of their heart.” A voice spoke out from the darkness. Spinning around, Sora came face to face with himself. It wasn’t Roxas he was staring at, it was a boy who was the same age, same hair style, same…everything. The only two differences between Sora and the dark boy was hair color, Sora’s was a light chocolate brown while the boy’s was jet black, and their eyes, Sora’s were ocean blue and the boy’s were gold. The boy was also wearing a black suit with a white shirt that had several buttons unbutton and not tucked in. That was when Sora notice that he was also wearing suit. It was similar to the boy’s but his had a dark blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was also untucked.

Sora didn’t say anything, just stared at in astonishment. “You know of other worlds, right?” Sora nodded, “Well, there is a world where the people know of us but don’t exist. We are just beings of stories. Enough of that, there is a country in that world where there is a game called Russian roulette.” Suddenly, a table, two chairs, and two silver guns appeared. “Have a seat and I’ll explain the rules.” The boy smiled as he bowed slightly and gestured towards the table. Cautiously, Sora walked over to the table and sat in a chair in front of a gun. “Pick up the gun, Sora” the boy smiled. Slowly, Sora picked up the gun and held it loosely in his right hand. The boy did the same but more confidently. “These guns are ideal for this game.” He smiled as he flicked the chamber and it spun wildly.

“Why are they perfect for this game?” Sora finally asked.

“Ah, so he does speak! They are perfect because you can see the end” the boy smirked.

“Who are you?” Sora asked. The smirked faded and he stared into Sora’s blue eyes. The gold eyes sent chills down Sora’s spine.

“The rules of the game are simple, even for you” the boy explained with a straight face, “You pull back the trigger and place the barrel here,” he placed the gun to his temple, “and you pull the trigger and we see what fate decides.”

“You didn’t answer my question?” Sora glared at the dark version of himself.

“I will answer your question at the last round” the boy’s laughter dripped with the darkness that smoked around them. “Place the gun to your temple, Sora” he commanded. Glaring at the boy, Sora slowly lifted the gun and placed it against his right temple. “We go six rounds, or until the bullet is shot, and who has the bullet, loses, and the winner goes free” he explained.

“Free?” Sora asked. The boy smiled and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Sora gasped and saw that nothing happened, the boy was still alive.

“Your turn” the boy chuckled at Sora’s wide eyed expression.

“Do you…” he asked, nervously.

“Know where the bullet is? No. Where would the fun be if I knew?” he laughed, “Now, pull the trigger” he said with a serious expression. Hesitant, squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

Click.

A shaky breath escaped from his lungs when he found he was still alive. “Lucky. My turn.” The boy cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

Click.

The boy continued to draw breath. “It seems I’m just as lucky. Have you guessed who I am?”

“I didn’t know was supposed to guess” Sora said.

“Well, if you live through this next round, I’ll give you a clue.” Sora gave a small nodded as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

He knew to himself he didn’t want the clue but he had no idea who this boy was! The only boy he knows of that looks like him was Roxas and he still didn’t look exactly like him. Sora sighed and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Sighing in relief, Sora’s arm fell to his side and his he head fell back. He breathed heavily and he heard the boy chuckle. He lifted his head and glared at the boy. “Well, I guess you’ve earned that clue” the boy was silent.

Suddenly, a scene ran through Sora’s head. A young boy of four or five stood on a stain-glass floor. The little boy was accepting a pure white heart into his. Suddenly, the happy smile of the little boy’s face disappeared and fear filled his ocean blue eyes. Darkness enveloped the boy and was snapped out of the vision.

“Enjoy my little clue?” the dark him asked.

“That didn’t answer anything” Sora hissed. The boy sighed and looked at Sora with a questioning look.

“Tell me, Sky Boy, What do you think happens when darkness is forcefully extracted from the heart?” Sora thought for a minute before answering.

“The heart is fractured. It would fade and the owner would die”

“Correct! Wow, you’re smarter than people give you credit”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, time for my turn” He held the gun to his temple. He pulled the trigger with a crazed smile on his face.

Bang!

Blood painted the invisible wall and floor. The body of the boy fell to the floor, the smile still of his face. Sora’s chair toppled over as he rushed to stand and get away from the pooling blood.

“It seems like you win this round, Sky boy.” A haunting voice echoed off the invisible walls.

“Who are-“

~*~

“-you?” his eyes snapped open and he was surprised to see that he was in his bedroom.

“Sora? Are you awake, Sweetie? You’re going to be late for school!” He heard his mother call from downstairs.

“Yeah, I’m up” he called back but didn’t make a move to get out of bed. All he did was lay on his back and stare at the white ceiling. “I…had a dream last night but…what happened?”

The End


	2. Alternate Ending?

Sora opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. Staring at the walls, he noticed darkness was flouting about the room. He wanted to make his keyblade appear but the sword wouldn’t materialize.

“Funny thing really, one being able to summon the keyblade in one’s heart, unless they are in the darkest corner of their heart.” A voice spoke out from the darkness. Spinning around, Sora came face to face with himself. It wasn’t Roxas he was staring at, it was a boy who was the same age, same hair style, same…everything. The only two differences between Sora and the dark boy was hair color, Sora’s was a light chocolate brown while the boy’s was jet black, and their eyes, Sora’s were ocean blue and the boy’s were gold. The boy was also wearing a black suit with a white shirt that had several buttons unbutton and not tucked in. That was when Sora notice that he was also wearing suit. It was similar to the boy’s but his had a dark blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was also untucked.

Sora didn’t say anything, just stared at in astonishment. “You know of other worlds, right?” Sora nodded, “Well, there is a world where the people know of us but don’t exist. We are just beings of stories. Enough of that, there is a country in that world where there is a game called Russian roulette.” Suddenly, a table, two chairs, and two silver guns appeared. “Have a seat and I’ll explain the rules.” The boy smiled as he bowed slightly and gestured towards the table. Cautiously, Sora walked over to the table and sat in a chair in front of a gun. “Pick up the gun, Sora” the boy smiled. Slowly, Sora picked up the gun and held it loosely in his right hand. The boy did the same but more confidently. “These guns are ideal for this game.” He smiled as he flicked the chamber and it spun wildly.

“Why are they perfect for this game?” Sora finally asked.

“Ah, so he does speak! They are perfect because you can see the end” the boy smirked.

“Who are you?” Sora asked. The smirked faded and he stared into Sora’s blue eyes. The gold eyes sent chills down Sora’s spine.

“The rules of the game are simple, even for you” the boy explained with a straight face, “You pull back the trigger and place the barrel here,” he placed the gun to his temple, “and you pull the trigger and we see what fate decides.”

“You didn’t answer my question?” Sora glared at the dark version of himself.

“I will answer your question at the last round” the boy’s laughter dripped with the darkness that smoked around them. “Place the gun to your temple, Sora” he commanded. Glaring at the boy, Sora slowly lifted the gun and placed it against his right temple. “We go six rounds, or until the bullet is shot, and who has the bullet, loses, and the winner goes free” he explained.

“Free?” Sora asked. The boy smiled and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Sora gasped and saw that nothing happened, the boy was still alive.

“Your turn” the boy chuckled at Sora’s wide eyed expression.

“Do you…” he asked, nervously.

“Know where the bullet is? No. Where would the fun be if I knew?” he laughed, “Now, pull the trigger” he said with a serious expression. Hesitant, squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

Click.

A shaky breath escaped from his lungs when he found he was still alive. “Lucky. My turn.” The boy cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

Click.

The boy continued to draw breath. “It seems I’m just as lucky. Have you guessed who I am?”

“I didn’t know was supposed to guess” Sora said.

“Well, if you live through this next round, I’ll give you a clue.” Sora gave a small nodded as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

He knew to himself he didn’t want the clue but he had no idea who this boy was! The only boy he knows of that looks like him was Roxas and he still didn’t look exactly like him. Sora sighed and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Sighing in relief, Sora’s arm fell to his side and his he head fell back. He breathed heavily and he heard the boy chuckle. He lifted his head and glared at the boy. “Well, I guess you’ve earned that clue” the boy was silent.

Suddenly, a scene ran through Sora’s head. A young boy of four or five stood on a stain-glass floor. The little boy was accepting a pure white heart into his. Suddenly, the happy smile of the little boy’s face disappeared and fear filled his ocean blue eyes. Darkness enveloped the boy and was snapped out of the vision.

“Enjoy my little clue?” the dark him asked.

“That didn’t answer anything” Sora hissed. The boy sighed and looked at Sora with a questioning look.

“Tell me, Sky Boy, What do you think happens when darkness is forcefully extracted from the heart?” Sora thought for a minute before answering.

“The heart is fractured. It would fade and the owner would die”

“Correct! Wow, you’re smarter than people give you credit”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, time for my turn” He held the gun to his temple. He pulled the trigger with a crazed smile on his face.

Click.

“Oh, I guess it’s not my turn to die yet” he said in mock disappointment. Sora looked at the gun and sighed. He placed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

~*~

The boy opened his eyes. Instead of ocean blue, they were gold, pure gold. The gold soon fade and the blue returned but Sora wasn’t there.

“Sora? Are you awake, Sweetie? You’re going to be late for school!” He heard a woman, Sora’s mother, call from downstairs.

“Yes I’m awake, Mom” he called back innocently. Kicking off the blankets on the bed, the boy stood up and walked over to a hanging mirror in the closet. Looking into the mirror, the boy didn’t see Sora’s body, he saw his old one.

“As you can see, no one was at risk in our little game. I hope you like it in there as much as I’ll like it out here” the boy smiled and laughed as Sora, now trapped within his own body, pounded on the glass and called out soundless cries.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ending is the real ending? That is up to you, my dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the next part to get an alternate ending!


End file.
